blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satyr
Satyr (サテュロス, Satyr) are a magical race of beings who primarily inhabit their ancestral lands, Poika Palurin. According to various high-lord Satyrs, less than five percent of all Satyrs are born outside Poika’s borders due to extreme discrimination they face in the human world. Although Satyrs are territorial which has resulted in them segregating into small tribes with local chiefs, each tribe has committed themselves as valiant servants to the descendants of Pan, the Lord Paramount of the Satyr people. Thus, a chosen descendant is recognized as the High King whose responsibilities are to ensure that these Satyr Tribes are simultaneously unified yet sovereign. Concluding the recent High king’s death, Ferivar Kutaeminbeb has been crowned the new High king of the Satyrs. Description Appearance Satyrs are male, meaning that there are no female satyrs in existence. Because of this, they frequently reproduce with members of other races to produce heirs; specifically, they are frequent lovers to Nymphs who are often considered their female counterparts. Despite Nymphs being revered for their grace and elegance, Satyrs are noted to be more rustic. They are humanoid, and overall like humans in terms of appearance except for a few major details that make them noticeably different. They have the upper body of a human, which tends to be powerful with broad shoulders and muscles. In addition, most Satyrs sport facial hair, and also have hair colors which trend from brown to a reddish-orange, and eye colors of either blue or brown. Their ears are pointed like an elf’s, and they have horns that vary from little stubs to ram horns that can sometimes reach a length of two feet. Their lower body is incredibly different from a human’s. They are furry from the waist down, with goat legs and hooves and a furry long tail, which is either like that of a horse or goat depending on the satyr. Because of their magical essence, Satyrs are also constantly erect. Due to constant discrimination by humans, satyrs that do venture outside of Poika Palurin find themselves disguised by wearing boots, pants, and hats to cover their goat features. Satyr Picture .jpg Satyr Picture 2.jpg Satyr King.jpg Tendencies History Social Hierarchy High King Tribal Chiefs Tribal Warriors Tribal Priest Commoners Slaves Powers and Abilities *'Ambient Mana Absorption:' A Satyr’s most defining trait is there ability to constantly absorb ambient mana from the environment which results in a steady and constant intake of mana into their bodies even if their mana reserves are not depleted. This ability’s strongest characteristic is that it allows for an excessive mana recovery far surpassing that of other mages, granting Satyrs the ability to regenerate their reserves at unprecedented rates. This gives them the façade of possessing incredible reserves of magic power, when in reality they can only store a modest supply of magic power. Though their reserves of mana will refill, they are still subject to the certain inherent demands of the magic spell in question. For example, if a spell demands half a satyr's mana reserves, it will use half of their mana, leaving them with only half immediately following the usage of the spell. Thus, this ability does not allow them to cast spells then their current mana supply. Its strength is in the recovery of their mana which allows them to cast spells several times following smaller intervals of time. **'Hedonistic and Crazed Tendencies:' When a Satyr absorbs more mana than their bodies can store, their bodies become excited by the extra supply of mana. This is the direct cause for a Satyr’s ithyphalliccy, as the additional mana is used to assist in their ability to reproduce appropriately. Though, their bodies also produce excessive hormones, chemicals, and electrical signals that biologically coerce them into mood swings, perversion, and other behaviors unacceptable for most other societies. By indulging themselves in their desires, such as lusting and drinking, Satyrs physically expunge the mana that they absorb. Thereby their hedonistic tendencies serve as coping methods for the over absorption of mana, which makes it difficult for them to live alongside other species. Depending on a Satyr’s capacity for mana storage, they may delay these impulsive instincts, but all Satyrs, regardless, will experience these emotions unless there is outside interference. **'Constant Mana Emission:' Considering their ithyphalliccy, Satyrs are thereby constantly emitting mana into the environment, making it difficult for them to mask their magic presence. This makes it even more of a challenge for Satyrs to hide among people due to their constant mana emission serving as an indicator of their race. In addition, because their mana is being continuously emitted, some magic abilities may be passive to Satyrs. For example, a Satyr with a fire affinity will find his surroundings always heated proportionate to the amount of mana he is releasing, which makes them inherently destructive. This constant exchange of mana into the environment and into their bodies makes it nearly impossible for satyrs to innately mold their mana into complicated forms, meaning their incantations and spells often require more time and effort to cast correctly. Compared to human mages, their incantations are often three times the length for something of a similar effect, which results in their magic being slow. Behind the Scenes Trivia References